zenoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Plot
Zenonia Play as Regret, a recently orphaned boy who seeks to know the truth behind his fathers death. Will he destroy the world, or save it? Zenonia 2 Choose one of four heroes and embark on a journey to find 4 gems. Zenonia 3 Regret's son, Chael, and his fairy companion, Runa, are transported suddenly to another world. Soon, they are greeted by the sight of someone that mysteriously looked like Frey, being taken away by Unique Monsters. When they save her, they find out she is not Frey but the Shaman, Celine. They arrive at the town of Delfoy where they are thrusted head first into the battle between the Devil, Angel, and Degenerated Tribes. Zenonia 4 The story begins with Regret, a boy again in a village with his father Dupre. Later another Regret from the future appears to return Regret his lost memories, telling him he is trapped in an artificial world... (WARNING!!! LEAVE THIS PAGE IF YOU DON'T WANT THE REST OF THE STORY TO BE SPOILED!) With his memory his restored, becomes allies with a fairy called Anya who lost her memory in order to turn them back in time in order to save future Regret from failing to defeat Shutaru and save young Regret from his dream, just then Regret realises that he died in order to save his adopted son Chael. After defeating the warden, Azimen he then is teleported again by Anya who then is in a serious condition due to using a large influx of energy which caused her to lose her memory again but regains after a while. Regret is told by a time bending scroll that the Mark of Landon was to be consumed by Frodo and brought the Holy Tribe to its knees. After defeating Frodo you destroy the Mark but the scroll then tells you that Shutaru found another source of power and defeat everyone who stood against him. Anya then again risks teleporting them to the time when Deva Castle was in war with the Dark Lord's forces. Upon arriving, Regret saves a girl who turned out to be Elisa, the commanding general of the Second Predicant. She gives you a invitation to join the commanders and fight. Regret agrees to this offer as it could help him find the source of power that Shutaru was said to consume. Anya just thinks that he just wanted to be with Elise which was partly true. When Regret enters the tent, he sees Chael. Chael did not recognise due to Regret quickly covering his identity with the name Adas. Chael although did have a grudge against Regret until he found out Regret was his father (latter part of the game). Regret (after a heck lot of other quests) asks about the source of power but there was no other evidence than the Mark of Landon. Morpice, raise suspicion after disappearing without traces has lead them on a wild goose chase until they found a secret entrance behind a waterfall. After defeating name (I forgot so yea) the aqua fish guy you enter the cave behind the waterfall. In here you finally find Morpice who is possessed by dark magic. After defeating Morpice, he dies due to the massive amount of wounds and power he handle while fighting the darkness within him. It is finally revealed that the source of power was the Holy Gem. when you return to base you have a cutscenes with Frey, Chael, Regret and the others. Throughout the scene, a guard runs in reporting that the monsters have become immensely powerful. Forwarding this you teleport back in time to the time when Shutaru wasn't awakened and the Holy Gem still intact. In Deva Castle (Past) you meet Morpice's teacher, Zealous who at first does not believe Regret when he says that a evil force is going to rise and absorb the power of the gem but then cooperates and gives you the "key" which opens the hiding spot of the cave. When you enter you find it to be a maze with monster, puzzles and magical turrets. Upon reaching the final end(past the floating rocks) you find a entrance at the top which is a boss room containing the guardian of the Holy Gem - Stoneface(literally) who is protected by a force field from two towers you must destroy before you can actually harm Stoneface. Be cautious of his golems as their 'Rage' mode deals a heck lot of damage to you without armour. What happens after, I don't because, I myself, has not beat him yet. Just remember if you wan to face him, be ATLEAST level 36 because I'm level 34 and my best efforts only manage to bring him down to half hp. Caution of his multi fireball attack, minions(they apply darkness to you and have a shock pull move) and most annoying of all, his boulder move which hits you twice, first to stun you and the second does a quarter of my Blader HP. I will be putting up a guide if you want up here on how defeat some of the bosses. Write it in the discussion section if you like to see a walk through for the bosses (Only available for Bladers and some of Slayer) Battleclaw8 P.S. I might not update a lot since school takes my time up Zenonia 5 All plots are the same but the skills are different. You start off in a village made of junk which local people work in the nearby mine. You are having a weird dream with you being in a battle ridden version of Deva Castle. The king is killed and you couldn't do anything at all. Exit dream. Your master finds and makes you do a quest. After finishing the quest you ask Grandma Belle about your dream. She interprets it at the price of a quest. After you are give the pill and fall asleep again your sister, Lisa seen to be attacked. You try and intervene but is knocked back and Lisa is killed. You wake up by the real Lisa who said that mom was still in the mine when the monsters attack. You go and search and then you have to fight a relatively easy boss. Just attack with your ranged skill, attack and run back until the cool down is back. You can go full rage if you like it that way. You then return to the village after not finding mom to find the residents panicking. You call for your sister who did not seem to have seen mom. You then again ask Grandma Belle who uses the all seeing skill to find your mom. I can continue and clean up the plot but I'm tired so I'll do it later -Battleclaw8 Category:Zenonia Category:Zenonia 2 Category:Zenonia 3 Category:Zenonia 4